o0Perverfic cullen 0o
by bellayjasper
Summary: SON TODOS HUMANOS, Y ESTA SE PODRIA DECIR QUE ES COMO SE CONOCIERON ED Y BELLA ANTES DE .o0Perverfic Jasper0o.


Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Final del formulario

**- Por Dios… ¿No eres capaz de cuidar de Adam esta noche? **  
**- ¡NO!- contesté desde mi habitación tajantemente. **

**Ni en sueños iba a quedarme esta noche en casa encerrada a cuidar el mocoso de mi hermano. Antes muerta. Esta noche era LA NOCHE… iba a salir con mis amigas y pensaba batir el record de ingesta de alcohol… **

**- ¡Por favor!- gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo-. ¡Papá y yo tenemos cena de empresa! **  
**- ¡Pues llama a la canguro!- contesté mientras buscaba una camiseta que ponerme. **  
**- ¿Vas a hacerme llamar a una canguro a estas horas de la noche? ¡No creo que no puedas dejar de salir una noche! ¡Es tu hermano! **  
**- ¡Lo mínimo posible de chantaje emocional, mamá, por favor! ¡Adoro a Adam, pero no pienso quedarme en casa esta noche! ¡Si quieres me lo llevo a él atado a mí, pero no me hago responsable si el niño llega a casa intoxicado por el humo de tabaco de mis bares de mala muerte!- grité mientras me ponía los pendientes. **

**Último vistazo en el espejo… estaba estupenda (eh, tengo que creérmelo yo, o nadie lo hará!)… me puse la cazadora y salí de mi habitación. Adam estaba en el rellano de la escalera haciendo una torre de legos. **

**- No me importa intoxicarme…- me dijo con una sonrisa sin dientes-. ¿De verdad puedo ir contigo a los bares de mala muerte? **  
**- Nooo- dije agachándome y dándole un beso en la frente-. Pero volveré pronto para asegurarme de que la canguro se largue lo antes posible, en caso de que sea una víbora. **  
**- ¿qué es ser víbora?- preguntó Adam montando una pieza sobre otra. **  
**- Es cuando no te deja ver la tele después de cenar y te manda derecho a la cama- expliqué-. Nos vemos en un rato, canijo. **  
**- Adiós… **

**En el piso de abajo estaba mi padre anclado al sofá, con el traje y a corbata ya puestos. **

**- ¡¿A dónde vas así?!- graznó cuando pasé por su lado. **  
**- ¡De bares!- respondí buscando mis llaves por la mesa. **  
**- Mas te vale que no te quites la cazadora en toda la noche, que no me entere de que una hija mía va haciendo pases de lencería por los bares… **  
**- ¿Te refieres al pequeño escote?- pregunté inocentemente. **  
**- A eso mismo- dijo cambiando de canal-. ¿sabes que los cuellos altos existen, no? **  
**- La próxima vez saldré con parka cerrada del cuello a los tobillos… pero no esta noche… adiós papi…- dije metiéndome por fin las llaves al bolsillol **  
**- ¡CIÉRRATE LA CAZADORA! **

**- ¡Adiós mamá!- grité desde la puerta. **  
**Mi madre hizo un gesto con la mano. Estaba colgada al teléfono rogándole a alguien para que viniera a cuidar de Adam. Sí, vale, me sentí un poco culpable… pero ya se me pasaría con el alcohol. **

**Tres horas después, seguía sintiéndome culpable. Tenía un cubata en la mano, pero estaba amargada. Solo podía pensar en mi pobre hermanito de seis años, con una malvada canguro que probablemente le haría comer pescado para cenar (cuando todo el mundo sabe que las cenas indicadas para los niños son patatas fritas con cualquier tipo de cosa grasienta), no le dejaría ver la tele después de cenar, y lo haría acostarse en la oscuridad de su habitación, sin saber que Adam les tiene pánico a los monstruos que hay debajo de su cama… y el pobrecito se acurrucaría en su colchón y se taparía con el nórdico hasta la cabeza… y… y… que le jodan a la fiesta. **

**Miré a mi alrededor… tres de mis amigas estaban enganchadas a sendos especimenes masculinos, ni se enterarían de que me había ido… y las otras dos estaban subidas en una tarima haciendo un baile extraño, mitad polka, mitad break dance… dios, mañana por la mañana iba a divertirme recordándoles esto… pero ahora Adam me necesitaba. **

**Me extrañó ver la luz del salón encendida desde la calle. Eran ya las dos de la mañana y las canguros solían apagar todo vestigio de vida aparente en la casa, acurrucándose en las tinieblas de los sofás leyendo alguna novela rosa cutre… **

**Abrí la puerta y dejé las llaves en una mesita haciendo mucho ruido para que quedara claro que había llegado la dueña de la casa… a falta de mis padres… **

**Pasé por la cocina y abrí mucho los ojos al ver en la encimera lo que parecían los restos de la fiesta de la hamburguesa. Tomate, mayonesa, queso y pepinillos por todas partes… oh, ahora estaba asombrada… ¿de verdad la canguro había permitido que Adam cenara comida basura? Cuantos puntos a su favor… **

**Abrí la puerta del salón esperando ver a una veinteañera viendo Mujeres Desesperadas… pero me llevé un chasco. **  
**Probablemente abrí un poco la boca. Sí, es más que probable que lo hiciera. Eso que estaba sentado en mi sofá, DEFINITIVAMENTE, no era una veinteañera viendo Mujeres Desesperadas… era UN CHICO (¿en serio era solo un chico?... de perfil parecía… una estatua…o algo salido de un cuadro…extremadamente… GUAPO) jugando con mi hermano al Pro. **

**- ¡Ya estás aquí!- gritó Adam soltando los mandos de la Play Station y corriendo hasta mí abrazándose a mi pierna-. ¡Edward me ha dejado cenar hamburguesas! ¡Y hemos hecho una batalla de ketchup! ¿Y a que no sabes qué…? **  
**- ¿Qué?- pregunté entornando los ojos. **  
**- ¡No es una víbora! ¡No me ha mandado a la cama! ¿Podemos quedarnos con Edward? ¡Puede cuidarme cuanto tú salgas de fiesta…! **

**"Oh, sí, claro, podemos quedarnos con Edward, además, haré la buena acción de la noche y lo dejaré dormir en mi cama"- pensé escaneando al chico que nos miraba a mi hermano y a mí mientras se mordía las uñas. **  
**Era demasiado perfecto. Parecía …¿un ángel? con ese pelo cobrizo que parecía relucir aunque apenas había luz en la habitación… era una extraña combinación entre terror (tanta belleza me estaba intimidando) y deseo sexual repentino… o quizá eran imaginaciones mías… ojos dorados y profundos… ¡incluso tenía una boca bonita!... porque ahora mismo estaba sonriendo mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos… ¡oh dios, una dentadura pegada a un hombre! **

**- Y… ¿no crees que ya es hora de irse a la cama?- pregunté agarrándolo y cargándomelo a la espalda como un saco de patatas. **  
**- Bueno…- dijo Adam cabeza abajo-. ¡Buenas noches Edward! **  
**- Buenas noches socio- contestó Edward levantándose del sofá y alisándose los pantalones con un gesto que resultó sorprendentemente cálido y amable para ser un movimiento tan simple. **

**Creo que se me nubló la vista unos instantes ante la visión. Uy por dios… ¿qué era el chico? ¿Un anuncio de vitaminas andante?... impresionante aquello… ¿Cómo podía existir algo así? **

**- No, no te vayas- dije viendo sus obvias intenciones de desaparecer por la puerta-. Espera un momento, ahora bajo… **

**Volvió a sentarse sonriendo y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. **

**Acosté a Adam, le juré mil veces que no había nada debajo de su cama, le di un beso, me miré al espejo por enésima vez, y bajé al salón con Edward. Por fin algo interesante en toda la noche. **

**- Soy Edward- dijo él tendiéndome la mano en cuanto entré por la puerta. **  
**- Encantada…- dije mientras toda la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo se centraba en la mano-. No das el perfil de canguro habitual, ¿sabes? **  
**- Tu madre llamó a la mía, son compañeras de trabajo- explicó Edward-. Mencionó algo sobre una hija sin apego a las raíces familiares y con tendencia a salir demasiado… y me mandaron a mí, que casualmente todavía no tenía planes para hoy… **  
**- Cuanto me cuesta creerlo- pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco. **

**Edward me miró asombrado y después enseñó su colección de dientes. **

**- ¿por qué?- preguntó. **  
**- Mierda- dije dando un paso para atrás-. ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? **  
**- Alto y claro- dijo Edward dando un paso hacia mí. **

**Ok… perdiendo el control sobre las articulaciones… los miembros se niegan a responder… latidos del corazón acelerados… temblores en piernas…¡¡no puede seguir acercándose o moriré de un infarto en el salón de mi casa!! ¡Que deje de mirarme así, soy sensible con estas cosas! **

**- Bueno… pensaba que iba a pasar una aburrida noche encerrado con algún enano malcriado… pero casualmente me lo he pasado genial con tu hermano… un crío estupendo… **  
**- Sí, viene de familia…- no pude evitar decir. **  
**- Obviamente- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos-. Aparte de haber disfrutado con el enano jugando al Pro… aparece la sorpresa de la noche… la hermana desnaturalizada resulta ser… **

**Creo que lo viví todo a cámara lenta. Edward levantó el brazo y posó su dedo índice en la punta de mi cabeza, mientras lo iba dejando caer por mi pelo, rozando la oreja y bajando hasta la curva del cuello… **

**- ¿Cómo decirlo sin parecer idiota?- rió Edward acercándose más a mí y sonriéndome. **  
**- A veces las palabras sobran- dije mientras las mejillas se me teñían de rojo. **

**Dios, ¿qué clase de hamburguesas había comido Edward para estar haciendo esto?, Según el sabor de sus labios, no había comido hamburguesa… de hecho, no podía ni descifrar a qué sabía,...tal vez debía analizar la evidencia más profundamente...mmmm... interesante como besa...¿No debería proponer que le dieran un premio por saber usar los labios así?...no podía creerlo...me estaba besando el desconocido canguro tío bueno que acababa de conocer hacía diez minutos... ¡Iba a llorar de la emoción en cuanto separara sus labios de los míos! ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sea el record mundial de beso con lengua?... ¿me lo perece a mí o sus labios tienen sabor propio? (o quizá estaba delirando ya) **

**Me estaba muriendo de calor, estos besos ya estaban subiendo el tono... ¡Si supieras lo bien que suenan esos gemiditos de su boca te sorprenderías! **

**No será en la pared, no será en el suelo, ni ninguna otra superficie que no sea el sofá (lo que más cerca teníamos)...éste chico iba a saber quien era yo y lo que quería… **

**Nuestras manos ya paseaban por el cuerpo del otro… ¡Edward, odio tus cinturones! ¡Me quitan tiempo que debería gastar en otras cosas! ¡Sácatelo ya! **

**Sabía que él estaba tan excitado como yo, era evidente, me pegué a su cuerpo...sí, era muuuy evidente...de repente me envolvió entera con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara, traté de quitarle la camisa mientras seguía besándome con ansiedad, contribuyó bastante y volvió a besarme una vez que logré encaminarlo hasta el sofá. Sí, habíamos descubierto que los besos eran nuestro punto fuerte. **

**Trató de colocarme debajo pero yo lo empujé primero… paseé las manos por su pecho, respirando en la curva de su cuello mientras Edward comenzaba a jadear encendiéndome más de lo que yo hubiera esperado...bajé hasta su abdomen y lo besé tratando de desabrochar su pantalón. Me detuvo y tomó mis manos estirándome sobre él. **

**- Mi turno- Dijo con una sonrisa matadora antes de ponerme debajo de él. Me quitó la camiseta y el pantalón que me cubrían y luego sólo me besó y acarició entera quitándome la ropa interior con una habilidad increíble, a la vez que yo me las ingeniaba para llegar con las manos hasta el pantalón y hacer que fuera resbalando por sus piernas hasta el suelo. **

**Definitivamente, no iba ahora a preguntarme de donde había sacado toda esa experiencia... me tocaba y yo ardía, acarició y besó cada uno de mis rincones mientras me retorcía de placer...apenas podía contener mis gemidos...era demasiado...ya no podía conformarme sólo con sus caricias…ambos nos miramos unos segundos, mientras Edward dejaba caer su peso sobre mí y yo bajaba las manos hasta su cadera y le quitaba la única prenda que todavía le quedaba encima… me besó y lentamente... lentamente… **

**Era demasiado... demasiado para mí, con rapidez me habitué a la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío, para imitar el movimiento que él imprimía sobre mí… Iba a hacerme adicta a Edward...él no dejaba de acariciarme, recorría mi cuello con sus labios susurrando cosas que no llegaba a oír realmente mientras se movía con fuerza dentro de mí, sólo podía disfrutar de su aliento tibio bañándome y disfrutar de la sensación que crecía y se intensificaba en cada roce, no sabía cuanto más iba a soportarlo, sentía que estaba ardiendo, lo quería para siempre aquí conmigo, lo aferré a mí con las dos piernas y su beso me dejó sin aliento… **

**No sé cuanto duramos así, pero cuando terminamos, ambos nos despegamos jadeando por el cansancio y mirando al techo sonriendo. **

**Nos miramos mientras nos volvíamos a vestir. Contuvimos una risita mientras Edward pasaba una mano por mi cintura y me atraía hacia él. **

**- Creo que voy a venir más a menudo a cuidar de Adam- dijo él. **  
**- Le diré a mi madre que te haga canguro fijo- sonreí-. ¿estás libre el fin de semana que viene? **  
**- Claro- dijo Edward guiñándome el ojo y volviéndose a poner las zapatillas. **

**Cuando nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa y lo vi alejarse calle abajo con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando una conocida pieza…¿de qué me sonaba?...¿no la había oído alguna vez en los viejos cds de música clásica de mi padre?...¿algo de Debussy, quizás?, recé a todo lo que se me ocurrió para que lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo entre pecho y espalda no fueran los primeros síntomas de un enamoramiento… **  
**Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra la pared, dejándome caer hasta el suelo… allá vamos otra vez… me he pillado por el canguro de Adam… genial…estupendo…la noche no podía haber acabado mejor. ¬¬ **


End file.
